For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by AgentArizona451
Summary: Hiccup decides to propose to Astrid in a very special way, and she goes along with it. (One-Shot) Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I kinda gave up on my overwatch fanfic since I kinda got out of the game as well as it wasn't doing so well. So I decided I am going to write a HTTYD One-Shot. If it does well I will make a series out of it, well maybe not the one-shot but another story nonetheless. Without further ado, I present to you,**

 ** _For The Dancing and The Dreaming_**

Hiccup was headed home from the Great Hall after a long meeting about rebuilding Berk after the Alpha's attack. Toothless was right behind him as the two walked home. Astrid and her family has been staying with Hiccup since their house was destroyed by the giant ice spitter. The Chief had plenty of room to spare plus he was able to sleep in the same bed as Astrid so he wasn't complaining. Before he headed home he realized there was something that he almost forgot.

* * *

Astrid was waiting in Hiccup's (Technically their) room for him to return. She finally heard his metal leg clicking on the stone outside to her delight. The door opened and there he was. The Chief of Berk, Hiccup Haddock. Her Hiccup. "Good evening to you m'lady" He said to her while Toothless walked over to Astrid and nuzzled her hand. "Good evening to you dragon boy" She replied scratching Toothless' chin. The Night Fury responded with a purr and walked to his slab before laying down.

"Shall we head to bed?" Hiccup asked her. Astrid just yawned in response and laid down. Hiccup joined her and held her close. "Thank you Astrid." He said under his breath although she still heard it. "For what babe?" He cursed himself. "For helping me through everything, from finding dragons, to being the first one trusting me about Toothless. You are part of the reason why Berk is full of dragons. I love you Astrid." Astrid didn't know what to say. They have said I love you to each other plenty of times but this time showed her how much he needed her. "There's no need to thank me, it was worth it for you, I love you too." She responded.

 **~1 week later~**

"Seems like your house is finished" Hiccup said to his girlfriend "But you can, you know, move in with me." Hiccup asked nervously while scratching his head. "I mean there's enough room for you AND Stormfly, plus I know Toothless would miss you right bud?" That comment got Toothless to give Astrid a gummy smile. "Or is it you that will miss me oh humble Chief" Astrid retorted. "Okay okay you got me, will you dear?" He asked. "Of course I woud, I don't want to give up any lazy mornings with you, or just seeing you there jolding me. Its nice." Astrid tried to hide her pink tinted cheeks. Hiccup lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

 **~Later That Day~**

"It's finally done, Toothless it's finally done!" Toothless looked at his friend with his head cocked to the side. "I created a ring for Astrid, I'm going to propose to her, remember that song mum and dad sung together, that's how it's going to happen." The Night Fury decided to tackle his rider and started licking him all over in joy. Astrid was the only other Rider he would let, well, ride him.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out, although there is no point in telling you that." Toothless just laughed at him. "Ready to go find Astrid bud?" The dragon took to the sky. The two found her and Stormfly returning the race horn to its rightful spot. "Astrid!" Hiccup called out to her. "Oh hey Hiccup." She patted Stormfly and the dragons landed. "There's something I need to say, or rather sing to you." Many of Berk's residents stopped to see what their Chief was going to do.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." He begun. "Hiccup..."Astrid said tears forming in her eyes. "No schorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart. And love..." He began to trail off. "And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but Ive no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." Astrid continued as the couple got closer and began dancing. "But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry. And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me." He said as his voice got louder. "I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold." "I only want you near me" Hiccup finished as they begun to sing in unison. "To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's sorrows and delights I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!"

The couple finished their song as Hiccup picked Astrid up and held her. "So what do you say m'lady?" Hiccup asked her. Her response was to punch him in the arm then kiss him accordingly. 'Typical Astrid' Hiccup thought to himself. Toothless let out a roar of excitement along with Stormfly. "I love you Astrid." "I love you too Hiccup"

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, if so please let me know. I would love it if Hiccup and Astrid performed this in the 3** **rd** **movie. Anyways depending on how this does, I may write a series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a chapter 2 but instead it is a request, I am thinking about making a HTTYD multi chapter story, if you would like to see this, based off my writing that you have seen, then let me know through reviews. I am also looking for a co-author if anyone is interested. Thank you to the 2 reviews on For The Dancing and The Dreaming, I really appreciate it. Thank you!**


	3. NEW STORY

I have just uploaded the first chapter of my new story A New Beginning, it takes place right after this one-shot! I hope you will check it out and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
